


Teddy Bear, You Were My Teddy Bear

by ThatgirlLola



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Teddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatgirlLola/pseuds/ThatgirlLola
Summary: Kanji had a teddy bear named Teddie when he was young.
Relationships: Kuma | Teddie/Tatsumi Kanji
Kudos: 4





	Teddy Bear, You Were My Teddy Bear

The last thing his father gave him before he went missing was a blue teddy bear. He named it Teddie.

He loved Teddie, going on many adventures with him. One time he was playing on the play ground with Teddie when a group of older kids came up on him. They took Teddie and pushed him around till they were bored. Kanji went home crying alone. 

The next morning, Kanji woke up with Teddie besides him. Kanji didn't question it and was very happy to see his one and only friend again. He got up and showed his mother who was watching the news about a group of middle schoolers who were murdered. 

A year later and it was Kanji's first time going to school. Him and his mother walked to school together and said their goodbyes.

One sunny day, two boys who were a year older than Kanji invited him to play with them. After that, they invited him again and again. Soon, they were his friends. Kanji liked his new friends a lot, but Teddie didn't.

After a month, his new friends went missing. No one knows what happened to them.

A few years later, Kanji was now in middle school. He wanted to try again to make friends so he joined a sports club. Even though Kanji wasn't interested in sports, he did want to get stronger. He joined the Judo club.

The club president was nice and friendly towards him. She even became his friend. One one summer afternoon, she introduced him to another girl. Her name was Yukiko and she was Chie's girlfriend. The two of them were fun and Kanji felt safe with them.

One day, Kanji brought them home to study for their exam. Kanji was so happy that he forgot to move Teddie from his bed to the closet. When the girls found him, he was embarrassed and scared. The girls, however, thought Teddie was cute and that Kanji loves toy plushes.

The next few days, they brought another girl who liked plushes and gave Kanji all her old ones. Despite his best efforts, he had a room full of them. But he was still happy that he made friends.

It wasn't till a few days later when Kanji heard the news. Chie, Yukiko and Rise were found dead in their homes. Once everyone in the school knew about the tragic deaths, a rumor started.  _ "Anybody close to Kanji dies." _ they said.  _ "Anybody who messes with Kanji dies." _ They spoke after the deaths of his bullies.  _ "Anybody who interacts with Kanji dies."  _ **_"Kanji is a bad omen."_ **

Kanji was in his second year of high school when he met Naoto. 

She was the new student and always sat near Kanji. They didn't talk, they never talked but they didn't need words to convey their feelings. In a weird and strange way, they become friends. But Kanji didn't forget what happened to his past friends and tried to cut their ties. But Naoto always had a way of repairing those ties. 

They were friends almost for a full year. On the last week of school, she confessed to him. Kanji was shock, but he couldn't ignore his feelings for her and accepted. Kanji walked her home and promised to take her on a date tomorrow after school. After saying their goodbyes, he left and told Teddie the news. 

Tomorrow came but Naoto wasn't at school. The principal came in and told everyone they sad news.  **Naoto is dead.** Kanji couldn't feel anything anymore.

Now Kanji was in his room, locked away from society. He was an omen of death and needed to be away from people so they wouldn't meet the same fate as those in the past. His mother was worried about him and tried to help him, but nothing worked.

Kanji has spent the days and nights laying in bed, blankly thinking. At some point he started to hallucinate the voices and figures of the dead.

_ "Hey there Kanji-kun!" "Wanna play with us Kanji?" "Let's go to the cafe for our first date."  _

But one hulusionate was different from the rest.  _ "It's okay Kanji, I'm right here." _

Kanji doesn't remember ever meeting a blonde boy nor does he even remember his name. But it doesn't matter, the boy was always by his side. Just like his teddy bear was.

**_"You only need me, right Kanji?"_ **

Kanji silently hummed and fell asleep.


End file.
